A Dobe and Teme thing (Seperate storys)
by NaruSasuSebbyCiel
Summary: NaruSasu / SasuNaru. There is going too be a bunch of different storys that will be make :P Tell what u want next... NaruSasu/SasuNaru? JohnDave/DaveJohn? LxLight/LightxL? Please tell me :P
1. The Start 1

He took his sharp teeth out of the bloody flesh of the Uchiha boy and he watched him fall to the ground with the pink haired girl screaming "Are you okay! Are you okay" Every single second.

The name by, Orochimaru, Snickered as he wiped his mouth and smiled at the Uchiha.

"I'll be back Sasuke." He said as his tongue slivered out his mouth as he went away with his "buddy's" of the Sound village follow him.

"W-wait! Get back her- Urgh!" Screamed Sasuke as he tries too get up but fails very badly.

"Naruto! Where are you" Screamed Sakura as she grabs Sasukes arm and helps him too take him too a Safe place.

OOOO

"I'm coming Sakura!" Screamed Naruto running super fast as he could.(Trying too Avoid if he runs into any Enemy's)

Naruto Stopped at the place that he left them. "There not here!" Said the Dobe.

"How am i gunna find them now!" He said then he notice a small trail of blood on the ground.

"Huh?" He said as he grabbed his finger and put a little on his finger."Blood?" He said as he stands up again and begins too follow it... Only too lead him too a very small cave across a small open battle area.

"Sakura!?" He screamed walking around everywhere hoping that This isn't Sakura blood.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed running out the small cave and hugging the taller Blond.

"Sakura Oh God! I'm so happy your okay." Said Naruto.

"I am but Sasuke's not" Sakura said.

OOOO

Naruto runs inside the small cave and only too see in the very end of it the Raven haired boy sitting there.

Breathing super badly, blood dripping from his mouth and a kunai stuck in his chest, but out of all of this the one this that standed out the most was his shirt half down and a huge mark began too show very slowly.

"Oh no Sasuke" Said Naruto as he runs up too the younger and shorter Raven haired boy.

"What happened!" Naruto screamed at Sakura as she walked him and pulls Sasuke close.

"One of the Sound Village... They weren't who they claimed too be... I think i heard his name be umm... Orochimaru?" Said Sakura sitting down next too Naruto.

"Orochimaru? I'll kill him... I will!" Said Naruto laying Sasuke back down looking at the kunai.

"Naruto... He was way too strong for even me..." Sasuke said opening his eyes and looking at Naruto.

"Sasuke... This is gunna hurt me more than u too say this but if we don't get that kunai out of you, you can bleed too death" Said Naruto.

Sasuke Breathed in very big. "I-I'm ready" Sasuke said.

OOOO

Naruto Grabbed the Handle of the Kunai. Sakura had Naruto's light Orange shirt in her hand so when the kunai is out she can trap the blood with the shirt until they get too a sensei.

Naruto grabbed a hold of the kunai tighter and let go of it with one hand as Sasuke grabbed the one that let go of the kunai.

"Sasuke Squeeze my hand" Said Naruto as they intertwined there fingers.

Sasuke shakes his head. "On 3.." Said Naruto.

"1"

Sasuke breathed in very heavly.

"2"

Sakura had tears down her face scared of what gunna happen next.

"...3" Said Naruto Really fast has he pulled out the kunai really fast.

"Argh! Oh God!" Screamed Sasuke as Sakura pushes down on the blood that was coming out.

"Shh its okay Sasuke" Said Naruto dropping the bloody kunai and wiped his blood hands on his pants leg and moves back Sasukes hair.

"I-It hurts.." Said the 11 year old... The youngest out the three.

"I know Sasuke..."Said Naruto.

"I know..."

* * *

Hey guys! sorry this was short i just thought i should make somthing because i havent made anything in a while for u guys so here it is. watch out for part 2 because it will be coming soon.. ok bii XD ~John/ Sasuke


	2. The Start 2

"Sasaaassssuuuukkkkeee" Said Sakura as she runs up too the recovered Raven boy.

Its been 2 years sense the "Knife Thing" and Sasuke has recovered, very slowly, but still recovered.

Sasuke is now turning 13 today and he finally doesn't have too spend his birthday in the hospital... Like last year.

Well anyways...

"Hey Sasuke!" Said the taller and older pink haired girl as she wrapped he arm around the younger and shorter Raven haired boy's small skinny arm.

"What do u want Sakura?" Said the now 13 your old as he looked up at Sakura for one second and then looked back at the book he had in his hand that had the words "English" across the top of it.

"Whatcha reading?" Said Sakura looking at the title confused and she raises one of her skinny eye brows.

"An English textbook" Said Sasuke not even paying attention too the Taller girl that's looking surprised because Sasuke can actually understand English.

"English!? When did u get time too Freaken learn English!?" Said Sakura as she looks at the ground as they are still walking thinking about how hot it is that Sasuke knows another language.

Sasuke sighs as he closed the big book and holds it close too his chest. "I-I need to learn it..." Said Sasuke as he puts his chin on the top of the book and covers his eyes with the hoody he had connected too the jacket he had on.

"Why? You don't **Have** to learn it... Do u?" Said Sakura looking up at Sasuke who looks like he was about too cry.

"Its the only way ill be able too talk too my Brother..."Said Sasuke letting his words trail off in Sakura's brain.

"Your Brother?... Where is he?" Said Sakura wrapping her larger arm around the Raven boys arm tighter.

"He- He umm... He got married and moved out of the country too America... I wanted too go visit him..."- Sasuke lowers his voice a little so his voice was like a whisper- " Get my revenge on that Bastard" Said Sasuke as he looks up at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Sasu-" "Hey guys!" Said Naruto interrupting Sakura before she could say anything else.

"Umm... I got to go... Bye!" Said Sasuke walking super fast down the street for some reason.

Naruto looks at Sasuke. "What's His issue?" Said Naruto.

"I don't know...ha... well I Got to go see ya later Naruto" She said as she runs the other direction of where Sasuke went.

Naruto watched as both of them ran away from him. 'Do I stink our something?' Said Naruto in his mind as he sniffed his arm pit. 'Oh yeah... I seriously need too take a shower' said Naruto.

OOOO

Naruto walked into the house and took of his shoes. He walked threw the kitchen into the living-room where sat Sasuke on the couch Reading his "English" book.

"Sasuke! Put... the ... book... DOWN!" Said Naruto Taking his book out of Sasuke's hand and throwing it on the other couch across for Sasuke.

"What the heck Naruto?" Said Sasuke.

"Its Your 13th birthday... Your finally a teenager..." Said Naruto biting his lip and moving closer too Sasuke.

"Naruto... I would ask u "What are u thinking?" but I'm kind a scared." Said Sasuke smiling at the 17 year old.

"Well I'm trying too think of what too give u for your birthday"-Naruto puts both of his hands on Sasuke knees and bend over so they were both eye level-"What would u like for your birthday.. Sasuke" He said In the most Sexiest voice he could make and he licked his bottom lip.

Sasuke smiled. "All I want for me birthday.. Is you... Am I old enough this time though?" Said Sasuke in a very playful voice.

"Well I think 13 is pretty grown up if u ask me... So yeah I think your old enough" Said Naruto in a Also Playful voice. They both smiled at one another as Naruto moved in and kissed Sasuke.

OOOO

"N-Naruto" Said Sasuke. Naruto Smiled up at him as his hands rubs variously around Sasuke's Small skinny body.

"Sasuke your so Skinny... You should start eating more" Said Naruto.

"Shut up Dobe- Ah.." Said Naruto but stopping because of Naruto touching him.

Naruto gave Sasuke a very short and sweet kiss before moving down too Sasuke nipple and began too lick, suck, and bite it very gently. "Ah.. Narut-" Sasuke couldn't even finish his sentence... Sasuke felt... Pleasure...

Naruto hand rubs up and down the side of Sasuke and his other one if gently rubbing Sasuke.

"S-Sto-" Sasuke Moaned at Naruto that just turned Naruto on even more than he was.

"How about we make it so u cant even mutter a word" Said Naruto Quickly Unzipping the youngers jeans and slipping his hand down the boxers and began too rub there.

"Ah" Sasuke Moaned. Naruto rubbed hard.

"Ha... Your already hard.." Said Naruto Smiling up at The Teme.

"Sh-Shut u-" Sasuke was done.. He could say anything anymore... He was way too weak and he knew without any strength Naruto is going too dominate him.

'I'm Enjoying this... but is Sasuke?' Said Naruto concerned for Sasuke as he rubs Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

Naruto flicked Sasuke's Nipple with his tongue several times until Sasuke was completely hard.

"Sasuke if u don't tell me to stop now I don't know what I might do..." Said Naruto looking at Sasuke who had tears down his eyes.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the Whiskered faced boy. "Please...Don't stop..." Sasuke said Regreating those words but also happy he said it.

Naruto smiled as he licked down Sasuke's Chest past his stomach, in a line, and making it to the crack of where his pants meet his skin.

Naruto sits up for a split second as he pulls Sasuke's pants off.

Sasuke looked at the ceiling. 'I knew all I could do was let Naruto do what he wanted... So I let him..."

OOOO

Naruto woke up in the morning. He looked at Sasuke who was curled up in Naruto's Bare Naked chest. Naruto Smiled as he kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"I Love u... Sasuke..."

* * *

This story was for TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames. Please check out her storys :P ~XD John


	3. Rain

"Okay now class, Today we will be talking about fears. You all are Ninja's now and ninja's cant be scared of anything... and sometimes talking about your fear will help u one day help you not be scared of it anymore... So get in your teams and talk about your fears. You have about 20 minutes till class ends." Said Iruka-Sensei.

All the kids got into there groups.

"What are you scared of Sakura?" Said Naruto as he Leans back into his chair.

"Well I'm scared of you two getting hurt... but mostly Sasuke getting hurt" Said the Pink haired girl warping her arm around the younger Raven boy's arm.

"What!?-" "What are you scared of Dobe?" Said the 13 year old Raven boy looking up at the 14 year old blonde as He interuppts him.

"Well I'm scared of... Spiders, Snakes, Rotten Ramon, Being alone, Ghost, Monsters,..." Said Naruto as he continues listening off things that didn't even make sense for a Ninja too be scared off like "Barney".

"What about you Sasuke?" Said the 14 year old pinked haired girl.

"Nothing.." Said Sasuke sounding like a Bad Ass.

"NOTHING!? I'm sorry but if your not scared of nothing then your not human." Said Naruto.

"Well I'm not really scared of anything because everyone is scared of me." Said Sasuke.

"Well u got a point there... Still you should be scared of at less one thing... It's not normal not being scared of something.. Its weird.." Said Naruto looking at Sasuke who was staring out the window at the clouds that looks like it might storm today.

"Well I'm just a Bad Ass ninja like that..." Said Sasuke has he Begins too pack up his stuff.

"Your so weird Teme..." Said Naruto doing the same as Sasuke.

OOOO

The three began too walk. "Wow it looks like it might lightning today" Said Naruto looking at the clouds.

"Yea maybe so.. How about you guys come too my house... Its closest.. I don't want you too have too walk in the rain" Said Sakura.

"Ha, Its fine Sakura... Thanks anyways" Said Sasuke as he kisses Sakura cheek. Sakura blushes really bad and smiles.  
Then they felt a... Rain drop.

Then more... and more... Till the rain started coming down so hard in a split second.

' Please don't Thunder' Said Sasuke in his head... He was out of lucky. In another minute Thunder come out.

"No!" Said Sasuke as he falls backwards in a puddle.

"Sasuke?" Said Naruto.

"Go away thunder!" Scared Sasuke as He gets up and begins too run pretty fast down the street the other way from his house.

"Wait... Sasuke!" Screamed Naruto following Sasuke.

OOOO

"Sasuke?!" Said Naruto looking around of where he saw Sasuke... At the park.

'Where did he go?'

Then he heard a small cry. "Huh? Sasuke?" Said Naruto walking inside the parks bathroom building only too see the "Not scared of anything" Raven boy curled in a ball.

"Sasuke... Its okay... Its only a little thunder" Said Naruto as he sits next too the Very wet Uchiha boy.

Sasuke puts his head on Naruto's shoulder and jumps up with he heard the lightning strike.

"Naruto! I'm so scared!" Screamed Sasuke.

"So you really are scared of something." Said Naruto.

"Of course i am u stupid dobe!-" Naruto interuppted Sasuke by pushing His moist lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke's Black eyes went wide. Naruto looked at Sasuke bulging eyes as he moves his hands on ethier side of Sasuke's Cold face.

'His hands are so warm' Said Sasuke in his head.

Sasuke adventully Closed his eyes and Naruto smiled doing the same.

* * *

:P XD ~John/Sasuke

I DONT OWN NARUTO DAMMIT!


	4. Hokage 1

The Wind blew fast. The man stood in front of the boy. "I told you... Not too mess with me u Idiot!," Said the Man looking down at the Raven haired boy who had blood coming down from his mouth.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!," said a Tall pink haired girl running in front of the Raven boy blocking him with her body so that the Man wouldn't Do anything too hurt him in any way, Shape, or form.

The gray haired man standing in the back looked up and the boy who was holding his stomach as if he had got stabbed by a Kunai. The Gray Haired man stood up and walked over too the two Adults that were yelling at one another.

"Itachi... Just walk away," Said Kakashi, The gray haired man.

"Ugh fine but keep that brat away from me before i kill him.. I will...," Said Itachi. Suddenly a man grabbed Itachi from the back and threw his too the ground.

"What did u call him?," Said a Blond Adult looking at Itachi in the eyes and keeping his hands behind his back.

"Naruto!? What are u doing here!"

"Being the Hokage... and I don't Respect you hurting my people," Said Naruto smirking at Itachi.

"Well that little Brat is a thief," Said Itachi has Naruto let go of him and Itachi stands up.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to yell at this little kid, Itachi," Said the pink haired girl, Sakura.

"Naruto you deal with that little brat before I do!" Said Itachi.

"I'm the Hokage... I always do.." Said Naruto.

"Ugh," Said Itachi leaving.

Naruto looks over at the little boy sitting there with his head down. You could tell there was blood all down his face like he got cut by glass. Naruto walks over too the little boy.

"Hello-" Naruto stopped when he saw the little boy hold out a small paper that had Hokage with big letters on the front. Naruto looked over at the little boy but he didn't make eye contact at all... Naruto couldn't even see what he looked like or who he was being of it.

Naruto took the note and read it out loud too Kakashi and Sakura.

**_Dear_** **_Naruto,_**

It's your sister... Naruko. I've decided too sent this kid you can call him too your wealthy needs. I say you should kill him but if you need him for something.. whatever. His name is Uchiha Sasuke and hes a lifeless piece of Crap. Sasuke's parents died a very long time ago so no need too look for his parents. Sasuke is a very shy boy... He's only 15 years old and he's good for nothing. I would have killed him myself but i didn't want it too bite me in the Ass so i decided you were my second choice. The only thing i got him too say was his name and that he was born in Konoha like us. Well here he is i hope he made it too u.

Things about him:

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Eye color: Black

Hair: Black

Parents: Classified

Siblings: No

Age:15

Birthday: 07/23

Hope u have good use of him i guess... Bye brother or shall i say.. Hokage

You  
Dear Sister,

Naruko Uzamaki

"Sasuke Uchiha huh?" Said Naruto smiling at Sasuke.

The 12 year old didnt say anything.

Naruto got on his knees and put his hand on Sasuke's Shoulder very softly.

"Sasuke... Can i see your face?"Said Naruto.

Sasuke looked away farther.

"What if i told u.. I can take you to a place where you can be happy. We can clean you up and bandage you woes and we can talk about everything that's happen...but the only way we can do that is if u let me see your face okay?" Said Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say anything."Please...," Said Naruto in a very sweet and steady voice.

Sasuke sighed and slowly turned his head up wards. Naruto looked at Sasuke's eyes and smiled.

"Now was that so bad?" Said Naruto giggling.

OOOOXXXX

Naruto walked into the bedroom and saw Sasuke drying his hair. He only had a Pair of skinny jeans that were Naruto that were very Baggy on the 15 year old. Naruto watched as the boy whipped the drops of water off his chest.

Naruto might be the Hokage but he's also secertly a Bio-Sexual so he kinda has a thing for men... But what the problem is the fact that he didn't just random man he finds he just really needs too know the person just... Sasuke was different... but he also felt like he knew Sasuke. Its weird of having this feeling but it just happens.

'W-Wait... I think I'm remembering,' He said him self thinking of a couple years ago then it hit him.

Sasuke was 3 years old and Naruto was talking too Sasuke's parents about becoming his Senpai.

He didn't really realize he remember because all he was thinking was 'Wow Sasuke was a Very cute baby.'

Then Sasuke looked at Naruto without a word.

Naruto looked back at him and smiled. "Feel a little bit better cause your cleaned up?" Said Naruto but still no word from Sasuke.

"You know u haven't said anything sense we brung u here-" " Why haven't you killed be yet?" Said Sasuke interuppting Naruto.

Naruto was kinda Shocked. Sasuke's voice was Low ... Kinda manly-ish.

Naruto didn't say anything. All Naruto could think about is 'Sasuke's still dripping wet'

Finally it was Naruto's Chance.

Naruto saw a drip of water coming down his face slowly.

Naruto smiled and walked over too Sasuke. "Don't move Sasuke-" "Huh?" Said Sasuke interupping Naruto but also too getting interupted by the face Naruto's Hot tongue comes out and licks the drop that was on Sasuke's cheek.

"What the hell?!" Said Sasuke.

'Sasuke is blushing... I need more... Why can't i control myself' Said Naruto as he puts his leg between Sasuke's opened legs. Sasuke falls backwards on the bed that was behind them and Naruto falls on top of him.

"Sasuke.." Said Naruto has he starts sucking on Sasuke's heated skin. He sucked Sasuke's arm leaving behind mark after mark after mark.

"Dobe! Stop!" Said Sasuke blushing very heavly not controling his growing erection from even the sight of Naruto.

Naruto made one more mark before grabbing Sasuke chin with his thumb and his two fingers, Middle finger and Pointer finger, and pulling his ear up too my lips as he whispers in his ear with heat hitting his soft cold skin.

"I'll make u feel good Sasuke."

He than pulled Sasuke up too his lip as he got Sasuke first kiss. Sasuke didn't even kiss his parents.. Naruto was his plain out first kiss.

There soft lips brushing against one another has Sasuke, **Not Naruto, **moves his hand too the back of the Dobe's head and forced his tongue down Naruto mouth as he quickly unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling then down just a little bit, He would've pulled it down more but Naruto's Fat Ass was sitting on him so he Couldn't, and he forced Naruto's right hand down his boxers.

Naruto was shocked at these fast actions. Naruto could feel how hard Sasuke was by just kissing.

Sasuke then got more confortable as He grabbed Naruto hips and pushed his back and forth forcing Sasuke too move up and down on him but nethier of them break there long distance kiss.

Finally Naruto was moving by himself without Sasuke's help and they were both gasping for breath so Naruto pulled back and they started at each other in there eyes and didn't say anything as they felt there tips rubbing against one another.

The younger sat up and got close too naruto's ear as possible and slowly moaned in his ear and Naruto could litterly feel himself get even harder. Sasuke smiled.

"You know i never did it with a guy" Said Naruto smiling down at Sasuke and breaking the Dead silence of the room.

"Oh really?" Said Sasuke has he put his hands underneath Naruto's black tink-top shirt.

Naruto didn't think about it until now. "Wait.. How old are u again?" Said Naruto.

"15" Said Sasuke looking up at The 25 year old!.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he gets off Sasuke really fast.

"Umm well look at the time got to go!" Screamed Naruot rushing out the room with still the growing erection.

Sasuke watches Naruto.

"What the hell?" He whispers too himself.

OOOO

Naruto stands outside the Door.

"What the hell?" He whispers too himself but Naruto heard it.

"Ugh... I totally forgot he was only 15... Does that make me a Child molester... ugh!... But it felt so good tho... Dammit!" HE said too himself in his mind

"if only he was like 5 years older"


	5. Hokage 2

Sasuke's just a kid... That's all he is... Nothing more... God stop thinking about him!' Said Naruto as he was walking threw the house.

"Dammit!" Said Naruto as he open the door too his bedroom... He forgot... He let Sasuke sleep in his bedroom for the night.

Naruto walked threw and saw Sasuke laying on the ground without anything covering him.

"Sasuke! You idiot! You'll catch a cold down there!" Said Naruto walking too the 14 year old and grabbing his arm yanking him up off the floor to him feet.

"Naruto? Whats your issue?" Said Sasuke fixing his unbuttoned shirt.

Naruto was totally distracted at Sasuke abs. 'He's fucking 14 and he has better looking abs then me!' Naruto was thinking.

"Umm Naruto?" Said Sasuke as he looks at where Naruto was looking and found out why Naruto wasn't Responding.

Sasuke Smiles. He grabs Naruto's Arm and threw Naruto on the bed that was behind them as he sits on top of Naruto. Naruto had no words because it was such a fast process.

"Sasuke?" Said Naruto as he watches Sasuke bend down and begin too suck on Sasuke's arm leaving behind mark giving pay back from the last time when Naruto was on top.

Naruto's face was a full red. "Sasuke! Stop!" He screamed as Sasuke pulls out his tongue and moves all the way up his arm too his neck.

"Argh... Sasu..." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke marked a spot on Naruto's neck with his tongue. He careful began too suck, lick, and bite where he marked that little spot only too get a couple more little moans from the Dobe.

"This is wrong! I'm in adult and your a kid! On top of that Your a kid and male!" Said The Hokage freaking out.

"Is that why you ran away earlier?"

"Well um... Yeah..."

"I knew it" Sasuke stops kissing his neck and sits up as he looks at Naruto.

"Knew what!?" Naruto said looking at the opened shirt 14 year old.

"Your in love with me." Said Sasuke giving a short Smirk at the blonde.

Naruto's eyes go wide. {On the outside he feels like "Eww... No Gross" but on the inside he feels "How did he know?"}

"No I am not!" Said Naruto.

"Well then its the other way around.. I'm in love with u" Said Sasuke looking at Naruto and smiling.

"Sasuke no your not you just think you do like look at me who wouldn't love this?"

"I do love u! What's even better this time is... You cant get away from me this time." Said Sasuke smiling and bending back down licking and sucking on that one spot again as he starts too unbutton Naruto's orange shirt.

'Why am i letting him do this?,' Naruto said in his mind over and over again.

Sasuke got the last button done and he went down too Naruto's chest but first leaving a line of short kisses up his chin then back down the middle too his neck all the way too his chest.

Naruto tightened his eyes so much.

Sasuke got his right hand and started rubbing Naruto's right nipple as he flicks and licks the other one with his tongue.

'Ugh... Sasuke is so good at this... I thought he said he never did it with a guy before!?' Said Naruto in his mind as Naruto arches his back feeling Sasuke's free cold hand start too unbutton Naruto's pants.

"Sasuke.." Naruto moaned.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and stopped licking but keep rubbing his now hard nipples.

"Naruto" He said in such a settle voice.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the Raven boy.

"What." Said Naruto.

"Tell me now if u want me too stop... If you do then i will.." Said Sasuke with such a innocent look.

'Really!? Now you wanna Stop if i wanna!'

Naruto sat up and went by Sasuke's ear. 'If anyone's on top its me" He said too himself.

Naruto licked Sasuke's earlobe and bite that top of it. After he heard Sasuke moan he smiles and whispers silently in Sasuke's ear "Yes i want you too stop."

Sasuke stops his hands and looks down at the fox boy who was still smiling.

"I-I'm sorry" Said Sasuke still on top of him.

"Sasuke"

"Yes?"  
"I said for you too stop.. Did i say for me?" Said Naruto giggling.

"What?" Said Sasuke confused as Naruto flips over so Naruto was on top.

"Naruto?" Said Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and bent down too Sasuke's ear again biting it a little. "Sasuke.. I lo-"

Then Kakashi walks threw the door.


	6. I'm home

"Is that?" Some people stared. The wind was blowing super fast as a man walks down the street... surprised on what they are seeing in front of them.

"I think it is.." The people whispered among themselves as they watched step by step.

"What's his name mommy."

"His name is...

Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke smiled at all the Konoha people looking at him. He breathed in the fresh air of Konoha he hasn't smelt in over 3 years. He smelt various of foods. As his words too speak are very low his scent of smell and vision has gotten a lot better.

Sasuke looked around. His face in a huge smile, Taller, Skinner, Powerful, wearing a black robe with red clouds on it, that was once itachi's, and the red and black robe over top his white shirt, that was half open so u could see his chest, and the rope that held his pants/skirt in place. His long baggy pants, over top a long battle skirt. A white sword connected too the rope and the side of his pants pocket with a line of black going down the center of the sword. His hair darker black than it was and his eyes, Bigger, Sharigan, Stronger, and the chance of his Sharigan going away... Never..

This day... This day was the day Sasuke finally Killed Itachi.

Sasuke finally fulfilled his dream and it was time too come home... Come home too the now Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki , Now a Medic, Sakura Haruno, and Now Always a teacher at Konoha 'Ninja in training' school for young and future ninja's, Kakashi.

Sasuke walked down the long path. 3 people staring at him in shock. Ino, Kiba, and Hinata stared. Ino was older much older. Her hair finally grew back, Past her shoulders. You could see The brown hairs peaking out of her blond head. She was a Sensei now. Sasuke was kinda impressed.

"Didn't know u would make it that far In-" "Shut up!" Said Kiba interuppting Sasuke with a pissed of look in his eyes.

Kiba was also grown up along two. Kiba was taller... Even taller than Sasuke... He wore and Black t-shirt and he wasnt wearing his normal Jacket. His dog... What was the name of that stupid dog... Somehow Sasuke couldnt think about it, He just knew that his Dog also two was bigger.

"God Dammit kiba where did times go-" "You Don't have the right too talk too " Said Hinata interuppting Sasuke again.

Hinata was so different. She wasnt shy... She wasnt anymore... She wore a white t-shirt with black pants. She was taller and stronger. She wasnt scared.

"Can you 3 mother fuckers let me talk go dammit!" Said Sasuke in a very impatient voice. Kiba looked at the shorter boy.

"Look who's talking Sasuke. You stupid Ass almost got all of us killed trying too get ur Ass back so.." Said Kiba.

"Well who's problem is that?" Said Sasuke. Kiba glanced at him as Sasuke smiles and walks off with them following him.

Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office where he saw Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Lady Tsunade, Some Konoha Sensei's and the people who were following all looked at him shocked but Naruto was turned around in his chair not knowing who it was.

"Who is it-" He said turning in his chair but when he made Eye contact too the very short Teme he froze. Sasuke smiled at him. He got on one knee.

"Hello... Uzamaki..." He said as he stands back up and watched the Dobe's eyes stare up and down at his body getting a good look at him thinking that this might be the last time too see him.

"What the hell are u doing here!" Said Kakashi getting in front of Sakura who had tears coming from her eyes.

"Ha... As you might have figured out-" Naruto's clenched his fist. "-I killed my brother a While ago... I thought there was no reason to stay at the Sound village.. It was time too come home" He said sticking out his long silvery tongue at Kakashi.

Naruto sits up a little knowing what Kakashi is going too say.

"Sasuke... This isnt ur home anymore-" "Shut up! Everyone out except Sasuke!" Screamed Naruto interuppting Kakashi as he points too the door. Everyone was shocked as they scattered out of the room.

Finally the room was quiet. The room was cold... very cold. Sasuke and Naruto stared at one another.

"Y-Your back..."

"Well of course. I wouldn't have left for to long-" "How old are u?" Naruto said interuppting Sasuke and looking up at the Raven boy trying too remember everything.

"21" Sasuke said confused. '23' Naruto said in his head trying too remember how old he was because he hasn't had time too worry about what his age is.

"You were 12 when u left... Not long huh? 10 and a half fucking years Sasuke!-" Naruto banged his hand against the desk."-What the Fuck are u talking about... Not gone for long! I have looked and looked for u... and I went threw so much Fucking pain too try too get u back. Tears, Sweat, blood, and I will be FUCKING Dammed if u come into my office and fucking tell me Not long..." Said Naruto looking at the full Black eyes of the Teme.

"Well.. I'm back... What now Mr. Hokage. Gunna kill me? Put me in jail maybe?" Said Sasuke in a very Smart Ass remark.

'All these year u haven't changed..' Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Dam u Sasuke!" Naruto said coming out from behind his desk and running up too Sasuke, Pressing his lips on Sasuke's.

Sasuke got kinda shocked as Naruto.. NARUTO!... Kissed him..

'I guess... Some things haven't changed...'

* * *

:D ~XD John


	7. Straight Jacket

"Let me go Dammit!" Screamed a little 15 year old boy as he knocked on the hard window.

The window was pretty big and on the other side was a lab that was watching and listening Sasuke's every sound and move. There also stood 4 people also standing on the other side. Lady Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, and of course the great and powerful 5th hokage; Naruto. Sakura was sitting in the chair holding her face too her hands in pain as she hears Sasuke's sweet voice screaming, but sense there is a very thick wall between them the noise isn't as loud as it would have been if there wasn't a wall between them.

Kakashi was filling out a bunch of paper for some kind of... Mission i guess u can call it. Lady Tsunade was staring at Sasuke threw the large window as she watches Sasuke bang him head against things and jump up and down wanting out of the Straight Jackets that Jiraya put on him.

"Naruto! He's gunna kill himself in there! Tell Jiraya too get him out of that thing!" Lady Tsunade murmured as he turns around at Naruto who was looking like he's about to cry his eyes out.

Naruto was frozen on Sasuke. Flash backs came too his head as he remembered Sasuke

XXXX ~Flash Back~

"Let me out of here!" Screamed Sasuke banging on the closet door.

Everyone at Naruto's birthday was laughing at the two boys locked in the closet.

"The only way we can let u out is if u and Naruto kiss!-" "Also send us a picture of it!" Kiba shouted as he interuppts the smirking Sakura.

"You bastards! I'll Kill u!" Screamed Sasuke knowing that hes the youngest out of everyone but hes still the strongest.

"Sasuke! Let's just do it!" Said Naruto grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him backwards.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke was speechless as Naruto pulled out his... **Cell Phone!**

"Come on Sasuke.. Its only a kiss... or u scared?" Naruto smirked at the boy.

"N-No!... Just... this will be my first kiss.." Sasuke's Shy side came out as he noticed Naruto smile at him.

"He He... Me too." Said Naruto smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto completely and they smiled at each other.

"Let's so this!" Said Naruto as he pulls out the camera on his phone and leans in.

Sasuke had no last words, he realized he was really doing this when he began too lean in as well. Once there lips came in present Naruto moved his finger too the click button too snap the picture. When there lips completely pressed against one another Naruto clicked the button and took the pic of them kissing and sending it too all the people at the party but he drops his phone after that moving his hands too the side of Sasuke's cold pale skin.

'I-I think I'm falling for this.. Uchiha boy...'

XXXX ~End of Flash back.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Lady tsunade screamed at the boy who was finally snapped out of his trance.

"W-What?" Naruto said looking at the worried two girls.

"What's wrong?" Naruto was so confused.

"Sasuke! He's hurt!" Sakura pointed too the boy laying on the sponge floor knocked out.

"How did he do that!?" Said Naruto running to the door and scrambling threw his keys too find the right key for his lock.

"I dont know.. Maybe... DID ANYONE CHECK HIM FOR ANY WEAPONS BEFORE PUTTING THAT THING ON HIM!" Lady Tsunade screamed.

Naruto stopped and looked up for a second too think. "Oh crap!" He screamed running threw his keys faster.

Finally when he got the right key he walked in the room and walked over too the Uchiha.

The boy wasn't knocked out nor was he hurt... but he was... crying.

Naruto looked down at the boy who was laying with his eyes closed and scared too death.

"Please kill me god... Please kill me god." He whispered too himself but loud enough for Naruto too hear.

' There's nothing wrong with Sasuke. He's only a scared boy. I'm confused of why he's even here. Sasuke is my bestfriend... no... My crush. Ever sense his parents died my parents took care of him and sense that day we were best friends then the day when he was 10 and I was 12 and we ended up kissing on another at my birthday is when i started my little crush on him... but of course he was to young too date so i couldn't at the time. When Sasuke turned 12 he didn't like anyone all he did was train too kill his brother and he ignored or vanished out of his head everyone that cared and loved him. Jiraya caught Sasuke going crazy over this whole thing. Sasuke was doing stuff.. going crazy... Making plans too kill... Sasuke is not like 15 year old boys.

He doing worry about dating or how the girls thought about him during school. He didn't worry about sneaking condoms and playboys past his parents because he didn't have his parents. He didn't worry about anything except "I'm gunna kill my brother" or "I wanna kill my brother so bad!" Jiraya put him in here because of how crazy Sasuke as gotten... I guess i kind a understand why Jiraya put him in here after all... He doesnt want Sasuke too get hurt... Thats how i feel too... I dont think... Anyone wants Sasuke hurt..'


	8. The awesome poem! by:Naruto Uzmaki

**The awesome poem!**

**By:Naruto Uzmaki **

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**My**

**name is Naruto**

**but I'm still Bad ass**

**And sasuke isnt!**

" Naruto..." Iruka Sensei said.

"Yes?" Naruto smiled at his amazing poem as he answers his teacher.

"This is Math class... not... English.." Said Iruka Sensei looking at Sasuke who looked pissed at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who stands up. "Wait Sasuke... not.. in my english..." Naruto said quietly confused.

Sasuke smiled as Naruto.

"Should i run?" Said Naruto looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah.." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Okay one second." Naruto said putting down everything he had on Kiba's desk and tucking in his shirt making sure hes ready too run.

"Okay ready!" He said giving one last smiling and running out of the room with Sasuke running after him.

Iruka sensei freezes for a second and sighs.

"Okay back with class."

* * *

"Why did i make this?" I have no clue lol! XD ~John/ Sasuke


End file.
